


REBEL With Korg

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Series: Korg's Pamphlets [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: CHOOSE REBELLION.KORG KAN HELP





	REBEL With Korg

Even enslaved, even now, THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE.

We CAN be free. 

YOU ARE NOT ALONE. WE STAND TOGETHER, NOT AGAINST EACHOTHER!

  * GLADIATORS
  * SLAVES
  * ALLIES OF THE CAUSE



**REBEL WITH KORG**

The day of the Champions next victory will be the day of OUR VICTORY

UNITE TO FIGHT

For further guidance in the rebellion, talk to Korg (I'm the big guy made of rocks down in the Slave Barracks. Can't wait to meet you. See you soon.) :)


End file.
